


Шансы - Chances

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Забытые - The Forgotten [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Это непросто — доверять предателю.





	Шансы - Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254960) by [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose). 



> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic120988&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Ты ждёшь, что я просто поверю во всё это? Что Гарри Поттер — настоящий? И кто же ты тогда? Волшебник? Должно быть, ты считаешь меня идиоткой. Так кто ты тогда — Рон Уизли?  
— Вообще-то Перси. Я тебя не обманываю.  
— Перси Уизли, заносчивый идиот, предавший свою семью. И почему я не удивлена?  
— Потому что ты — Джанин Хокинс, женщина, притворявшаяся, что спала с Шерлоком Холмсом, просто для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Джанин возмущённо встаёт, но не успевает сказать ни слова.  
— Я привёл тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ссориться, а потому, что доверяю тебе.  
— Ты мне доверяешь? Мы встречались пять раз, включая сегодня, потому что ты каким-то образом следил за мной. После этого ты целуешь меня, рассказываешь о магии и говоришь, что доверяешь? И что я должна сделать? Я тебя совсем не знаю!  
— Нет, знаешь. Ты читала обо мне. Гораздо важнее то, что ты смогла вычислить более чем достаточно о моём характере, когда мы познакомились. Я-то читал твои мысли, но тебе даже не нужно было использовать магию, чтобы узнать о моём прошлом.  
— Я много лет работала со... сложными людьми.  
— Дай мне шанс. Прошу.  
— Один шанс, Перси Уизли.  
— Это больше, чем я вообще когда-либо получал.


End file.
